Bahamut Cat (Special Cat)
Bahamut Cat is a Special Cat that is unlocked by completing Empire of Cats, Chapter 3. Bahamut Cat is one of the strongest cats in the game and is a MUST-HAVE in Stories of Legend. His extraordinarily high attack power and long range are sure to destroy anything less than a powerful boss enemy. In his True Form, Bahamut Cat becomes a close-range attacker with very fast movement speed and quick devastating attacks, but his health remains the same. After update version 6.0, Awakened Bahamut Cat will attack 3 times, with most of the damage concentrated on the first hit. Cat Evolves into Crazed Bahamut Cat at level 10. Evolves into Awakened Bahamut Cat after beating Into the Future Ch. 3 and is level 20 or above. Pros (Normal/Evolved Form): *Has good range, outranges many tough enemies including Teacher Bear and Mooth. *Very high attack power (Area Attack). *Good amount of knockbacks *Good recharge for his price Cons (Normal/Evolved Form): *Has a very slow attack rate and long time between attacks, causing him to miss often. *Weak stamina for its cost. *Long Recharge Pros: (True Form) * Has very fast movement speed and attack rate, with instant attack after a knockback. *Hits 3 times during its attack, dealing most of the damage with the first hit. Extreme DPS. *High speed and damage means that he can be used in many Cheese Strategies. *Quicker Recharge than Normal/Evolved Forms. Cons (True Form): * Mediocre range (although his massive speed helps him) * Retains the same health, combining with his new role as a close combat damage dealer, meaning he dies rather quickly. Strategies/Usage *Bahamut Cat has one of the highest damage per hits in the game and is recommended for most levels. Unlocking him makes early Stories of Legend much easier (and in the long run), as he can take out most of the bosses in just a few hits. *However, he suffers from mediocre health and very slow movement speed, making him very inefficient against bosses that outrange him, like Sunfish Jones, Master A., Camelle, THE SLOTH and Dark Emperor Nyandam's variants, as he won't be able to reach them without being knocked back or killed, unless they are frozen. *This being said, Bahamut shows his value only when he is protected enough to have the time to let him land his attack. Make sure to keep him as safe as possible. *Bahamut Cat needs to rest for a long time between two attacks. If he gets protected PROPERLY, it is possible for the player to stack up several Crazed Bahamut Cats. This strategy is very useful for players in some stages like Dark Souls or Absolute Defense. *Use his True Form like you would use Yukimura; purely rushing the enemy base or dealing super heavy damage to the boss. Be warned, as Awakened Bahamut Cat will die often due to his terribly short range and not-so-great amount of health, especially when it comes to enemies who outrange him. *The True Form is also very useful for taking out short-ranged enemies like Bore and long-ranged enemies with slow attack rate, notably Sunfish Jones. *Can be put to great use in timed score stages, due to his jaw-dropping DPS and incredible movement speed. *His True form is useful against long-distance enemies like Corporal Weyland, Mr. Mole, Henry, Tackey, Dolphin, Croakley, Hackey, and the Perfect Cyclone as long as those enemies are unguarded. *His True Form can create great synergy with Sanada Yukimura: Bahamut attacks while Yukimura recharges, then Yukimura attacks while Bahamut recharges, and the result is an over-powered DPS combo against enemies especially against Black Enemies. *His True Form can also be used to clear waves of low-range swarm enemies, such as Li’l Bun Bun and Manic Lion Cat, as long as he is protected properly. His extreme DPS allows him to cut through these enemies with ease. *His True Form also gains a new attribute called rebound, where if he is ever knocked back by any source he skips his 'charging' animation and is immediately ready to attack again, meaning against enemies with a guaranteed knockback effect, he can destroy them with ease. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: A colossal dragon/demon creature with large arms, claws and a horn on its head. It has a cat face on its chest. Appears to have bird talons. His attack animation is him creating a large energy purple sphere, then throwing it down, creating an explosion. He resembles ubers from Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors Gacha. *Evolved Form: It is now a dark grey colour and looks more menacing and realistic. It now has black patterns on its arms that appear to be somewhat like ancient writing of some kind. It now has spikes and little eye-like pictures on its knee. The cat face on its chest now resembles a Crazed Cat, showing how Bahamut has become crazed itself. He also gains an extra set of smaller wings. The purple energy sphere is larger and creates a significantly larger explosion (though his range and hit area does not actually increase). *True Form: It has shrunk significantly in size, allowing faster speed, his posture is good and he charges two smaller purple energy blasts in his each of his hands while speeding toward his enemy at ten times the speed. He attacks by slashing three times with his energy claws, somewhat similarly to Sanada Yukimura's attack animation, then immediately follows an animation similar to Megidora, charging his fists once more. Trivia *The first two forms of this cat have an attack animation very similar to the Evangelist Cat. *Bahamut and its dragon-like appearance are a reference to the Final Fantasy Series Bahamut as well as the King of the Metallic Dragons in Dungeons and Dragons. Bahamut is closely associated with the powerful magic called Flare, which is usually one of the most potent offensive magic available in the game. The attack may be a sort of a "Dark Flare". *There is a slight graphical glitch with his head in his True Form. The same applies to his enemy form. *In the Japanese version of the game, his name translates to Nekomut and its true form instead of Awakened Bahamut is changed to Awakening Nekomut. *His True Form is one of the few cats that have the Rebound ability which resets the unit's attack cooldown when knocked back, allowing the unit to immediately attacks again. Gallery Bahamut Cat description.png|Normal form description (EN) Crazed Bahamut Cat description.png|Evolved form description (EN) AwakenedBunhat.png|True form description (EN) bahamutcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) crazedbahamutcatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) awakenedbahamutcatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Normal Bahamut Cat Attack Animation.gif|Bahamut's attack animation Imageedit 1 6883458066.gif|Crazed Bahamut's attack animation AwakendBahamutGIF.gif|Awakened Bahamut's attack animation Bahamut cat.jpg|(Old) Normal form description Beyond bahamut cat.jpg|(Old) Evolved form description Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/026.html *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENuBX-a5u8M ---- Units Release Order: << Valkyrie Cat | Kerihime >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Crazed Cats